


Just Feel This Moment

by abyssalUpwelling



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Early Meeting AU, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot, hand holding, still a popstar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalUpwelling/pseuds/abyssalUpwelling
Summary: Emmet goes to a concert for his favorite singer, Lyrical Lucy, but ends up helping a stranger escape the cold emotionless grasp of a corporation that’s over taken the music industry.AU where Emmet and Lucy meet a few years earlier, back when she was still a pop-star.





	Just Feel This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just supposed to be a short one-shot because I recently found out writing is fun, I did write Wyldstyle a little differently here because she's at the point where she's about to decide if she wants to leave her fun lifestyle behind forever and become an edgier more adult version of herself, but hasn't actually taken the steps to develop that cool persona yet.  
> Check out my blog for any writing updates & some art I was planning to draw to accompany this story: sweet-general-mayhem.tumblr.com

Emmet stands in a crowded concert hall, he was able to finally squeeze his way into the crowd well enough so he could finally have a clear view of the center stage. Just in time for the band to announce the lead singer, “Now everyone put your hands together for the Lyrical Lucy!” And the crowd just loses it, everyone screaming at their top of their lungs and giving a thunderous applause as she walks onto stage. Well almost everyone, as Emmet sort of just stood there frozen in thought.

 

The singer took her spot on the center of the stage, and Emmet just felt himself totally lose focus on everything else that was happening. It was just amazing, to see a person you've only seen in pictures or in videos in person. Like something clicks in your brain, they’re a real person, they actually exist, and you get to exist at the same time as such a unique and incredible person, like how lucky is that, it's almost too much to bare. Emmet is finding himself in that to much too bare situation right now, he barely hears the pounding speakers, he’s to busy being amazed by her and noticing little details the photos always left out. Like how her neon blue hair reflected the stage lights to make it look  like it was glowing, and the bubbles that were embroidered on her dance outfit actually had a metallic covering, how she had adorable freckles sprinkled on her face bunched up as she smiled a dazzling smile, how her eyes shined like diamonds as she looked out into the crowd, with a certain expression that made it seemed like she never expected so many people to cheer for her, so many people to care about her, but with a sting of regret, like maybe she felt she didn’t deserve this. Emmet just stares at watches in wonder, he felt like he had to remember everything about her, that he might never get this chance to see his favorite artist again.

 

Three hours pass in no time at all, and Emmet is finally broken out of his trance as Lucy yells “goodbye Bricksburg!” into the mic. The stage lights go off and the lights leading to the exit go on as people begin to walk in droves to the exit.

 

But Emmet pushes his way out of the crowd to head to the merch table, ready to drop a lot of money to show support for his favorite artist in the whole wide world.

 

 _I can't believe I actually saw her_ , he starts to think to himself, standing in the long line of people who also want to show support to their favorite artists, _I got to see her, and she was more amazing than I could have ever imagined, real shame she doesn't do VIP meet and greets, imagine being able to talk to her, in person, I mean I don't even have anything interesting to say, she would just think I'm the most boring person in the world, maybe it's good thing I'll never meet her face to face, if my number one idol hated me for any reason I might actually break, and-_

 

Emmet cuts himself off as he realizes he made it to the front of the merch line, and starts grabbing everything he can carry, he gets 3 Lyrical Lucy shirts, six glow blue and pink glow bracelets for each arm, a sick tote bag, and a signed poster that was really expensive. As he walks away from the table and more towards what looks like a backstage door,  but he figured it was okay to chill over here as the security guard had wandered off to handle some teens over something called a situation code white. Emmet sets his stuff down against the nearby wall and begins to put all three shirts on, the top one is a simple design with her classic blue and pink hair logo, and throws the poster into his new tote bag.

 

 _Well, looks like it's finally time to go,_ and Emmet grabs out his phone to try and pull up a car share app for the ride home, but starts to debate if it’s worth it, his apartment was only 20 minutes away, but then again it’s really dark out, and a little chilly, so walking home alone in these conditions would not be optimal.

 

But in the middle of his internal debate, he sees a suspicious individual run past him and into the backstage area.

 

Emmet squints for a moment, trying to remember if rule #7 of “fitting in and living a normal life” is to report suspicious activity to the police or to investigate it.

 

 _Well maybe the person doesn't know they're being suspicious,_ thinks Emmet, _and calling the police can often cause more damage than the actual misdeed being done, so maybe I should go tell them that they're not supposed to go backstage._

 

Emmet slides through the unguarded back doors and watches the person run down another hallway, they looked like they're wearing a metallic mask. Emmet runs after them, “hey sir, you're not supposed to go backstage at a concert, this is breech of the artist's privacy,” the person seems startled by Emmet calling out to them, and they spin around for Emmet to see that they aren't wearing a mask, they're actually a robot. The robot also has a walkie talkie on them, which they pull out and mumble some code words in, before slowly approaching Emmet.

 

Emmet’s first thought is that this is some sort of security robot he mistook for a random fan, his second thought is to run

 

Emmet turns in the opposite direction and starts running as fast as he can, taking as many turns as fast as he can hoping to lose the robot security guy, before realizing that in the process of losing the robot he also got himself lost.

 

He takes a break to catch his breath, he was never a real distance runner, when suddenly someone crashes into him.

 

Emmet falls to the ground, and immediately freaks out, “hey I'm sorry, I just got lost back here, I'm trying to leave, please don't arrest me,” as he finishes his plea he looks up to see surprised hooded individual, just standing there not saying anything, like the person isn’t exactly sure how to respond to everything Emmet just said. So for a few quiet moments the two just stare at each other, her looking at Emmet in his black shirt with a neon blue wig printed on it with arms completely covered in glowsticks, like he was the output of a randomized character generator, and Emmet looking at her in a black jacket with sweatpants and tennis shoes, like she just sort of grabbed clothes off the floor of a bedroom without a 2nd thought about what it looked like.

 

The stranger finally offers him a hand up and finally talks, “I'm not going to arrest you,” her voice sounds hoarse and rough, she could probably really go for some water, “I also got lost back here, I've just been trying to get out.”

 

Emmet accepts her offer up and smiles as he jumps back on his feet, “oh that's a relief, cause there was a scary looking robot guy chasing me, and I think I broke the law, which you know how law breaking the law is around here, if you break it they put you to sleep forever, any clues on how to get out of here?”

 

Emmet can't see it, but she's biting her lip, trying to think, “there's a back-door entrance for security personal, the people who work in that sector are usually more chill, so if you explain your situation they might just let us out.”

 

“You sound like you know this place better than me, care to lead the way?” Emmet asks offering her his hand.

 

She’s hesitant at first, like she isn’t used to being in charge, but she pushes her self-doubt deep inside, takes his hand, and gives Emmet a confident, “I’ll get us out.”

 

They walk down through the complicated hall system, the cool hooded figure stopping at each intersection, and peering around the corners to make sure the coasts were clear.

 

“So is the security in this area higher than in the back, is there a reason for that?”

 

“Well, we're really close to the band right now,” she says curtly looking over to Emmet who after she says this, does a little gasp and starts fumbling with his hair, and she whispers in a terse tone,  “what are you doing.”

 

“What if I run into Lyrical Lucy? And she saw my messy hair and hated me forever.”

 

“No one's going to hate you for your messy hair, plus your hair look better when it’s little ruffled.”

 

Emmet stops messing with his hair and with a slight blush on his cheeks goes, “you really think so?”

 

She looks over to him, and he can barely make a out a smile from underneath her hood, “you look great.” After saying that she drags him further into the complicated maze that is the backstage area of the concert hall.

 

They walk for awhile in silence for awhile before something dawns on Emmet, “hey I don't think I told you my name,” he places his free hand over his chest, “the names Emmet Brickowski.”

 

She looks back at him, not responding, like she was about to say her name but something stopped her, Emmet worries that she might have forgotten her name, that's happened to him a few times, which is why it's so nice his work uniform came with a little name tag in case he ever forgot again. But she seemed to finally remember, and says to him, “my completely real name is Wyldstyle.”

 

Emmet, who is easily impressed, goes, “wow! That's a really cool name!”

 

She's about to say something else, but there seems to be heavy footsteps coming in their direction, which sends her into a panic, she starts looking around unsure of what to do.

 

Emmet, who is only slightly less panicked, squeezes her hand, and points to an open door a little bit down the hall and not to far from them, of course they would have to pass by where the footsteps are coming from to get there. Wyldstyle still seemed to be in panic mode, not really able to think, _maybe she knew who was coming and was scared of them, but she seemed like a tough cookie, exactly who could scare her anyways?_ Emmet thinks, _I should probably not stick around to find out, if only there was a way to make a loud distraction that would cause this person to ignore them, oh wait I think I can make a loud distraction._ And with that he takes off his tote bag and throws it as far away from the open door as possible, and he guesses they made the tote bag out of some pretty strong fabric cause it crashes into the wall hard enough to make leave a hole. He doesn’t think he just might really strong, but that’s a plot point that’s never really addressed in the movies so it’s not going to be addressed here.

 

As soon as he throws the tote bag, he hears the stranger come running coming towards them, and with Wyldstyle stuck in her trance, Emmet takes the initiative to lead, and takes a sharp turn running just into the room just as scary stranger runs down the hall, having his back facing the two as he runs towards the tote bag.

 

Wyldstyle and Emmet slide into the empty room with no hassle, but Emmet is kind of in shock about who he just saw.

 

“Dude, was that President of Business?”

 

Wyldstyle had just sort of fallen to the floor at this point, not responding to Emmet’s question, just muttering things under her breath, “I knew this was a bad idea, I can't get out, why did I even try.”

 

Emmet, not really sure what she was going through, but feeling bad nonetheless, leans down and pats her on the back, “hey don't worry, we can get out of here, and then we can both go home and enjoy the rest of our crime free lives.”

 

This doesn't seem to help her, “what if I don't have a home.”

 

This hypothetical question puzzles Emmet for a moment, but he's able to decide on an answer, “well if you don't have a home, you could stay with me, I have a nice little one bedroom apartment, but I always wanted an excuse to get a bunk bed.”

 

“You would just let a stranger move in with you?”

 

“Well no, but I would let a friend move in with me,” and Emmet offers her a hand up, she takes it and then embraces him a tight hug. Emmet can't even remember the last time he had experienced a hug, and doesn't know how to process one. Eventually she lets go, and Emmet starts to look around the room, realizing they're in someone's dressing room, someone who wore a blue jumpsuit with bubbles and had a hair brush with blue and pink hair stuck in it.

 

Emmet begins hopping around pointing out all the stuff to Wyldstyle, “dude we're in Lyrical Lucy's room! This is so cool, oh my gosh she has a cute cat poster set up in here, man I should get one like that, oh and she has so many neon hair ties, do you think nice could grow out my hair and use those, oh wow look a broken security camera is in here-”

 

Wyldstyle is trying to quiet him down, “okay you're happy to be in here, we don't need any guards running in here, so maybe freak out later-”

 

Emmet stops and suddenly has another thought, “what if we wait for her to get back and ask for help to get out, she's like the nicest person in the world according to her teen life magazine interview.”

 

“You know every aspect of her personality you've seen is just a lie that's been constructed by the Octan corporation, right?”

 

Emmet gasps at this, “what no, what about that time she saved a litter of puppies and gave them homes on a rainbow.”

 

“That was a completely photoshopped event.”

 

Emmet goes to his next example starting to get worried, “well she went to a local high school and gave singing lessons to the kids.”

 

“That wasn't a real high school, they were just re-using the school stage from iCarly.”

 

Even more dejected now Emmet tries to point to other stories he had seen about her, “what about her donations to help underfunded kids who like skateboarding, her performance at concert for the soon to be endangered alligators, her appearance on talk show hosted by a funny guy who likes to yell where she spent her teen minutes of talk time promoting an environmentally sustainable shampoo.”

 

“First off underfunded kids who like skateboarding is a fake fundraiser organization that's actually a puppet of Octan, and all money raised goes straight into the pockets of President Business, she was paid to attend the soon to be endangered alligators concert so she wasn't doing that out of the kindness of her heart, and that Octan brand shampoo endorsement was a complete sham, it's not environmentally friendly at all,” at this point Wyldstyle had gotten pretty heated, almost raising her voice enough to be considered yelling.

 

Emmet has taken a seat in the swivel chair in front of the vanity in the room, looking absolutely dejected, “I can't believe everything I knew about her was wrong,” then after a second of processing this he turns to face Wyldstyle, “wait how could you possibly know all of this, and why were you so scared of President Business earlier, and how come you sound like you're disguising your voic-” Emmet gasps really loud, thinking he had finally put the pieces of the puzzle together, and Wyldstyle begins to freak out a little thinking he had actually put the pieces of the puzzle together, “I get it you're actually, her manager, but you've had enough of these lies and misuse of power and are trying to break free, but President Business can't let you go, because you know to much, and your voice must be hoarse from directing people backstage for several hours tonight.”

 

Wyldstyle lets out a sigh of relief, feeling lucky she seemed to run into the nicest yet dumbest guy possible, “yep, you figured it out.”

 

Emmet seems really impressed at himself right now for getting this right, “that's so cool you're her manager, sorry that Business is trying to not let you leave, and also that Lucy isn't that cool of person.”

 

She shrugs at this, “there’s nothing you have to be sorry for, and we we should be focusing on other things right now, like how we're still stuck in this dressing room.”

 

“Yes, but here's the thing, we’re stuck in a dressing room, and what do dressing rooms have?”

 

“Neon hair ties?”

 

“Well yes, but I was thinking clothes, we can dress grab some stagehand outfits and walk right out of this restricted area.”

 

“There's no stagehand outfits in here though, just some sparkly jumpsuits, jackets, and sweatpants.”

 

“Oh, well what if we crawled through the air vent?”

 

“That's actually not a bad idea…”

 

And after Wyldstyle said that she goes to inspect the nearest air vent, pulling off the cover to reveal a passageway out.

 

 _Maybe Emmet wasn't the stupidest guy, he's just bad at making assumptions, or maybe he’s to trusting, both are cute qualities_ , the thoughts pass through Wyldstyle’s head, before she pushes them out, _now is not the time to be developing a crush._

 

They two crawl through the air vent for a while, before reaching a dead end, they back up a little and Wyldstyle pokes her head to check if the coast is clear, which it is so she signals to Emmet to head on out.

 

They both exit the air vent, and are back in a hallway, this one looking a little more beat up than the pristine ones then two had been exploring before, and upon seeing this Wyldstyle lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“We're finally out of the high security area, which means people shouldn't really give us any trouble if they see us-”

 

“Hey you two there,” a voice calls out, and Wyldstyle grabs Emmets arm and buries her face in his shoulder as the person approaches them. Emmet was relieved it wasn’t a scary security robot, but rather a normal looking stage crew kind of guy. The guy looked down to Emmet’s Lyrical Lucy shirt and drew some conclusions, “I don't think you're supposed to be back here.”

 

“Oh I'm really sorry me and my friend we're just trying to get back outside and took a wrong turn, we've just been trying to leave I swear.”

 

The crew member looked over to Wyldstyle and took her not wanting to show her face as part of her being scared of getting in trouble, and sighs, believing Emmet’s partial truth, “okay just follow me and I can get you guys out of here.”

 

Emmet happily follows the nice crew member, listening to them talk about how this places’ underground layout can get confusing, but he’s not really paying attention to what they're saying, he's more preoccupied with how warm and soft Wyldstyle feels pressed against him. He figures she just doesn't want the crew member to recognize her, being that she's the manager to Lyrical Lucy and probably fairly well known to all crew members working here, but he's secretly hoping that she's holding on because she likes him.

 

They reach the exit in no time, and Emmet waves goodbye to the helpful cast member.

 

Wyldstyle continues to lean into Emmet’s shoulder until they're several blocks away from the concert hall, finally pulling away, but still holding on Emmet’s hand, and starts laughing so hard tears drip down her face and onto the ground.

 

Emmet concerned by the sudden case of extreme emotion, asks, “are, are you okay?”

 

She pulls him close, and finally he sees her eyes, they look like familiar sparkling diamonds, “I'm more than okay! I'm free! I'm finally free, he can't keep me trapped there anymore.”

 

“Wait when you hypothetically said you don't have a home earlier, you weren't actually being hypothetical, were you.”

 

“I thought that was obvious, oh my gosh, are you not cool with me moving in.”

 

“Oh what, nonono I'm totally cool with that, living with you would probably be the most exciting thing I've ever done in my life, minus tonight, I just, does this mean you're all alone, you don't have any friends or family to contact?”

 

Her voice, in a softer tone than she had previously been talking in, quivers before she answers, “when I took this job for Business I was forced to drop everyone I had ever known or loved before, and you know at the time I thought it was worth it, I was helping bring joy to everyone across the world, people loved,” she stopped herself for a moment, “people loved Lucy, and she loved that people cared about her, and I loved being part of that magic every night, but that feeling of magic isn't worth the pain it's causing to the world to everyone, Business is doing some really bad stuff Emmet.”

 

“How bad?”

 

“Well for one he kidnaps people known as ‘master builders’ and uses their brain power to think up new machines to cause destruction with.”

 

“Oh, that's really bad.”

 

“Yeah, and I don't have to be helping him with that anymore, so where's your place anyways.”

 

“It's a 20 minute walk from here, let's get going,” and Emmet squeezes her hand a little bit and leads her to his nice little apartment.

 

“Ta-da,” he says opening the door and starts to give her a tour, “so this is the living room, got a TV and couch, oh Planty is over there, he's kind of like a roommate except he's a plant, and just sort of doesn't move, oh and a small kitchen, I got my bedroom back here,” he leads her into the final room, “I just gotta get new sheets on the bed and you can sleep here tonight, the bathroom is on the side, and I’ll be in the living room if you need something,” he stops and runs to the dresser, “I got some spare PJ’s in here if you want something else to wear, and you know we can get to the store tomorrow morning to get you some clothes of your own.”

 

“Slow down, I don’t even know how I can repay you for this, I don’t exactly have a job anymore, and I don’t know if I can get a job, and Business is going to come after me and-”

 

Emmet places the PJ’s back down, “you don’t have to repay me for this, it’s just an honor to get to be around my favorite singer’s manager, even if my favorite singer maybe shouldn’t be my favorite singer anymore.”

 

Wyldstyle squints at him, he didn’t see through her thinly veiled lie, did he, “I still don’t know if it’s safe for me to stay here for a long time, what if Business sends security bots after me, and you get hurt.”

 

“If getting hurt means I’ll protect my friend, then who cares.”

 

“Why do you keep insisting we’re friends though, I mean it’s sweet but we met like two hours ago, you don’t know anything about the real me, wh-what if you find out I’m a bad person, I don’t-”

 

Emmet cuts her off, “I know you’re a good person.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well, you trusted me, and anyone who’s willing to do that is probably a good person.”

 

Wyldstyle seemed really touched by this, she just kept being re-amazed with how optimistically nice this guy was. You know it had probably been years since she was last able to be herself around anybody, she had just assumed people didn’t want to know her, they wanted to know the persona Octan had created, but here someone really cared about her.

 

She smiles and gives Emmet another before taking the PJ’s from him, “well it’s been a long night, I’m gonna get ready for bed.”

 

“Awesome,” replies Emmet, “I’ll get the new sheets on the bed, oh soap is in the the shower, towels in the closet, and there’s a marker under the sink if you need to do any touch ups.”

 

“Thanks,” she says, as she heads to the bathroom closing the door. She finally drops her hood, and stares at her reflection, unhappy with what was staring back. She looks at her bright blue hair, if she tried to go out into public it would give her away instantly, so she grabs the marker from under Emmet’s sink and gets to work.

 

Wyldstyle spends a couple of hours in the bathroom, and Emmet just spends the time cleaning up the apartment, he didn’t think he would be bringing anyone home earlier this morning, or really ever, he didn’t exactly have the kind of friends who wanted to hang out, go get food, or remember his name. Wait did actually have friends. Emmet decides to not think about that right now, and continues to clean the apartment, and notices a spot on the wall that would be perfect for his new poster, then he remembers that poster was in his tote bag he threw to distract President Business, and then he remembers after that that Wyldstyle probably wouldn’t want a poster of Lyrical Lucy up, she seemed to sort of resent her. So, he leaves the spot alone, thinking about maybe getting a cat poster to put there. He finally hears Wyldstyle leave the bathroom, and come back out to the living room, in the slightly oversized PJ’s he had loaned her.

 

He stared at her in shock for a moment, she had the same sparkling eyes and freckles he had sworn he had saw just a few hours ago, but with that dark black hair he couldn’t place where, but he did recognize the smile on her face that looked so genuine and happy, from when she had complimented his hair earlier.

 

“Hey Emmet,” she starts, “I’m gonna go to bed now, should we try leaving here around 9AM to do some shopping.” He’s still in awe looking at her, and Wyldstyle starts to worry that the hair disguise wasn’t enough, “oh gosh, Emmet look I can explain,”

 

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re like really pretty?”

 

She sort of squints, and gives a quick, “what?”

 

“Sorry if I’m being rude, you just look really nice, and I like your hair.”

 

“Thanks,” Wyldstyle, sort of unsure how take genuine compliments, “uh you’re pretty too.”

 

“Aw thanks,” Emmet says as a loud knocking comes from his door.

 

Wyldstyle seems to be freaked out by this, Emmet laughs nervously, “oh I’m sure it isn’t one of President Business’s evil robots.”

 

“Emmet don’t go answer the door.”

 

“But what if it’s someone important!”  
  
“Emmet what are you doing?” Wyldstyle whispers as Emmet opens the door.

 

And standing at the door is a tall figure shrouded in shadows stands out the door, and Emmet sort of shouts, “Batman?”

 

Wyldstyle runs up to him, “Batman’s real?”

 

“Uh, yeah, no duh” Batman says, in super cool stoic way, cause he’s Batman, “I was sent here to take a Lyrical Lucy to meet the Master Builders.”

 

“She’s not here, it’s just me and Wyldstyle, she was previously Lucy’s manager though.”

 

Batman looks over to Wyldstyle, and unlike some other people in this room, isn’t fooled by her disguise, “Riggght, so I need to take her _manager_ to meet the Master Builders.”

 

Wyldstyle, stays silent, she knows of the master builders, they were the group Business had been kidnapping, the kidnappings she had been help funding with her music, “what do the master builders want with me.”

 

“Virtruvius, he’s like this old weird wizard hippie guy, had a vision that you were some important Master Builder that’s destiny is tied closely to The Special and saving the world, blah blah, boring stuff can we leave now?”

 

Wyldstyle is super intrigued at this point, saving the world sounded super cool, and would probably offset the damage she did to it while working under Business.

 

“Yeah let me just get changed,” she says, running back to the bedroom to throw on some more appropriate clothes, and runs back out in one of Emmet’s oversized blue work shirts and a pair of his orange pants.

 

“Okay, let’s get out of here,” Batman says, growing obviously bored of this interaction.

 

“Great!” Wyldstyle says as she grabs Emmet’s hand and starts to lead him to the door.

 

“Wait you can’t just bring anyone to this meeting,” Batman says halting their progress.

 

Wyldstyle looks over to Emmet, who’s looking at her with really adorable puppy eyes, he’s been quiet throughout this whole Batman encounter because he doesn’t think he belongs here, he doesn’t believe he’s special enough to warrant meeting Batman and being part of some cool world saving destiny, but he should! At least that’s what Wyldstyle things, he’s such a good person, so she thinks of something to tell Batman, something that isn’t really a lie because it’s based on what she wants to be true, “well he has to come, because he’s my boyfriend.”

 

Emmet lets out a cough, probably not knowing how to react to someone calling him their boyfriend, but the way he doesn’t reject what Wyldstyle says implies that he does want to be her boyfriend. Batman seems skeptical, how did someone like him snag a world famous popstar, but he also doesn’t really care that much so he just shrugs it off, “Whatever, he has to sit in the back though,” and leads them to a cool helicopter he parked on the roof.

 

Emmet isn’t really sure what just happened in the last few hours, but the important thing is he has a super cool girlfriend.

 

Then a bunch of other less interesting things happen, Wyldstyle trains to be The Special for a few years with the support of her boyfriend, who might accidentally end up getting to the Piece of Resistance before she does, and becomes The Special and feels really bad about it, he knew how  much this meant to her, but it’s okay because the prophecy wasn’t real in the first place, and they have this really touching moment where she reveals she was actually Lyrical Lucy all along but was afraid of letting him know, because she had a lot of self-image problems, and they save the world from President Business. Oh, and there’s a 2nd part where Wyldstyle becomes really interested in a rock band lead by a guy Rex Dangervest, but she can’t figure out why Emmet gets really nervous when she brings up the band, but we don’t have time to get into all that right now.


End file.
